vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MFGreth1
Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Playstation 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotep (Talk) 19:11, 8 August 2009 Is gif format okay for images? I was looking at some title screen images and noticed a few were (motionless) gif format. Is that acceptable or is it still best to use PNG? --Dejiko 03:43, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I was wondering how to get rid of XBOX HUEG. You can tell I'm new at this. Scary Horror and Mindfuck Games I just fixed the Scary Horror & Mindfuck article. Made it into a list. Now it just needs box arts, descriptions, and to split each series into individual titles (I listed the series I didn't do this to at the top. Couldn't do it myself since I wanted to save time but still get this list done). I'm just tellin you this since you're the only one who replied to my question in the discussions page and shitRocketlauncher2 09:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tips. For some reason this site froze my computer, though. Thanks for the images to the Neo Geo Pocket Page I was going to update them eventually, but I've been dog-tired lately thanks to PROJECTS in college. also: >My Favorite Bros On This Wiki >Dejiko D'AWWWWWWW. --Dejiko 04:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ethnic Cleansing Just wanted to show this game to someone. Read description and on-screen text. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0x-YNdJ-po *Pretty lulzy. - MFGreth1 05:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Mods Section? I know you are pretty active on this site so I came to your page to ask about it. do you know anyone, or are you interested in, making a small page for community made mods that are overhauls of games or completely new games? Half life 2 mods come to mind, theres lots of great ones like age of chivalry and neotokyo and zombie master, etc. thanks Zachncheeze 07:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the additions to the history/myth page It's slowly getting there, but with input from others, maybe it could be a good spring (or summer at latest, but it seems too odd for summer) seasonal game. Not sure what we'd do for winter or summer. Halloween seems to embody the fall. Dejiko 01:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding History/Mythical page to the front. Although I was kind of hoping for it to end up in Seasonal Games, I can see how it is more "Special Interest" versus a particular season. I still wonder what other kind of moods we can add to seasons though. Perhaps tropical+beach sports for the upcoming summer? *That could work quite nicely, I think. - MFGreth1 18:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs/tips and tricks reply I like the concept. I'll give it a shot with Kenka Bancho, since GameFAQs doesn't actually have a small FAQ outside of the message board posts. Since it's still in the rough stages, I get the feeling that some might feel we're encroaching on that GameFAQS territory and all that it might represent. If I may make a suggestion, perhaps we can call it some thing like "/v/Tips" or something like that? I have had an idea for something like this similarly. Basically it would be like Sega-16's Reader Roundtable Example Here, where roughly every month us wiki goers/editors talk about games we've been playing recently. I figure it'd be neat if we do a 3 step formula: A) A game we are currently playing and our thoughts on it (good or bad). B) Talking abit about one of our favorite games that we'd like to mention and hope others might like to play. C) An upcoming game we might be playing soon (no matter if it's new or old) and briefly explain what it's about and our thoughts on it. What might really make this interesting would be inviting those who probably don't contribute to the wiki or people in general to mention their games as well. Say March 2010 we just have a small page for people to talk about things I mentioned and have it open all month. I don't know if we could lock pages (deleting them is a bit harsh for those who missed out), or maybe put them on an archive somewhere, but after March ends, it would be encouraged to talk in the April 2010 page (then May, June, and so forth for each month afterward). It might take some effort, sure, but I think it could be pretty fun and give some life and some more incoming views to this page. Maybe this might be what that poor empty water cooler page can be good for! There's no guarantee that any of this would fly, and frankly, at this point, I don't expect it to. However, I'm just throwing out ideas in the mix for approval or denial. Anyways, I'll give the KB page a boost in the meantime. Dejiko 22:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if an edit to your reply pops up on your messages. If not, please check my talk page for my reply. (Don't want to overflow your area...) undo revision 13255 02:08, March 12, 2010 MFGreth1 (Talk | contribs) (4,596 bytes) (Undo revision 13255 by 206.248.139.149 (talk) We won't add that until we actually have MAC/Linux lists.) (undo) ... Linux_Games *cough* --Mozai 03:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC)